


【藏中心/四天全员】某日夏日祭上的白石姬（上）

by Primirilia



Series: 【藏中心】某日夏日祭上的白石姬 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 女装白石姬！上篇含谦藏，另有少量冢不二＋石菊下篇千藏专题，不要点错哦
Relationships: Chitose Senri/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Series: 【藏中心】某日夏日祭上的白石姬 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621828





	【藏中心/四天全员】某日夏日祭上的白石姬（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 女装白石姬！  
> 上篇含谦藏，另有少量冢不二＋石菊  
> 下篇千藏专题，不要点错哦

（一）

“小春。”白石藏之介脸色红了又白，双手有些吃力地撑在化妆台上，好不容易在几乎窒息的布料束缚中挤出几个音节，“别再收紧那根带子了……我快闷死了。”

“怎么能要求一个男人拥有女人一样的腰围呢。”小石川健二郎同样劝阻道，顺便向自己的部长投过去一个充满同情的眼神，“金色，我觉得白石确实快被你勒死了，所以你把那个系腰……收腰……呃，不管叫什么，暂时先松开吧。”

“那个就叫腰带，副部长。不叫系腰也不叫收腰。”一氏裕次站在低头忙活的金色小春旁边，义正言辞地回答他。小石川健二郎叹了一口气。

纵使小时候经常被自己姐妹半哄骗半胁迫地穿上公主裙，也一直被队员喊着藏琳这个小名直到现在，白石藏之介还是对这份突如其来的惊喜消化困难。和青学合作的暑假节目举行在即，白石藏之介在庭球部的内部会议里还没来得及行使发言权，就莫名其妙地被以金色小春为首的一帮损友提名出演白雪姬。最让他寒心的是，在这样危急的患难时刻，网球部里居然没有一个人替他帮腔，就连渡边修都嚼着他那根牙签权当什么话都没听见。

在这之后，金色小春，以令人咂舌的行动效率和不知哪类见不得光的手段(鉴于这人是金色小春，白石藏之介猜测对他而言也不算有多见不得光了)捎来的一件看上去还挺有模有样的公主裙，风风火火地被送到四天宝寺网球部的圣书部长眼前。

白石藏之介在自己的部长威严和四天宝寺搞笑头衔两者之间权衡再三，最后还是以壮士扼腕的决心接下裙子。穿上了之后才发现做工还挺精细，白石藏之介想了想，真不愧是金色小春，一身布料连一点破损陈旧的痕迹也看不见。

“真的不是小春前辈他们按照部长你的三围订做的吗？”财前光不可思议地打量着对方被布料收束得似乎更加优美流畅的腰线，居然真的有了那么几分妩媚的错觉，这样下去会行差踏错的吧，部长。

“就是说啊，这未免也合适得过分了吧。”听了这话白石藏之介才低头观察着自己的装束，不禁怀疑起了金色小春和自己其他队友的最初动机。

“白石，”小石川健二郎盯着他的眼神几乎算得上胆战心惊了，“……你确定你真的没问题吗？”

“嗯，交给我吧。”在财前光一言难尽的注视下，白石藏之介对他露出标准的部长式宽慰笑容，不就是女装吗，这种事情对他而言有什么大不了的，“我们四天宝寺无论在什么方面，都绝对不会输给别人的！”

什么叫立FLAG秒收，这就是活生生的例子。裙子穿在身上不到半个小时，白石藏之介已经悔得肠子都快青了。

事先声明，白石藏之介对女装这件事情本身是没有成见的。一旦每日下午的网球部部活宣告开始，他就是那个恩威并施，(在过度放飞自我的教练的成全下)独揽网球部大权的部长；但只要前脚刚踏出网球场的铁网，他立刻就能和所有部员疯成一片。再说了，在面临着四天宝寺搞笑头衔受到他校威胁的当下，作为网球部部长和年级里的优秀学生代表，他当然更加然义不容辞了。

但这不代表当金色小春带着高深莫测的笑，慢慢从裙身里抽出两根原本不知道藏在哪里的丝带，并强烈要求他把自己的胸和腰都按照宫廷贵妇的标准收束的时候，白石藏之介作为一个在正直的环境里茁壮成长的男人能够对此坦然接受。

“这可是淑女的穿的裙子啊，淑女穿的。不束腰怎么显现出优雅的风范呢？”站在他身后的金色小春柔情蜜意地宽慰道，与此同时，他手上紧握着礼裙的束腰带又一次猛地施力，白石藏之介差点没背过气去，“真正的美丽是需要适当忍耐的哟，部长~”

小石川健二郎有点耳不忍闻了，“我这辈子都没想过白石会和淑女这个词出现在同一句话里……”

“哈。”听到美丽二字的白石藏之介干笑一声，“这可真是……我把腰勒紧了他们就会打更高的分吗？”

“看在您这副身段的份上，说不定会呢。”坐在小石川健二郎旁边的财前光看热闹不嫌事大地插了一句嘴，“不得不说，前辈您这身真是，楚楚动人。”

“难得这么认真地夸奖我，拜托别用在这方面评价上，财前。”白石藏之介在金色小春替他拉上背后拉链后来回活动了一下肩膀，感到身上的气血总算流通了一些。“小春你为什么自己不揽下这个活？你肯定会比我更乐在其中的吧。”

“说句中肯话……部长，”一氏裕次看了看自己持续沉浸在白石藏之介绰约风姿(？)中的恋人，又回过头慎重地评价，“小春穿这身没你适合。”

“这身衣服可是为了让我们在比赛上赢得优胜，我特地从戏剧社求回来的，”金色小春用力点了点头，“就趁这次的学园祭，让青学那帮人见识一下我们四天宝寺真正的实力吧！部长！”

财前光被这个说法震撼了，“我们网球部的实力是用这种方式表现的吗？”

“没关系，白石。”人性尚存的石田银开口宽慰他，“上台几分钟后就可以换下来了。”

石田银这身奇谲诡异的装束，尤其是他头顶那件和儿童频道里的风格差不多的帽子让他这番话听上去说服力尤其低下。但他仍然保持着静穆端正的姿态，面容纹丝不动，风平浪静，和他脚下那一排圆眼红腮，憨态可掬的小矮人道具相映成趣。

他的队员在这样的情景下都能如此心静如水，为了维护四天宝寺在全国高校里搞笑之王的地位，这点艰苦算得了什么？白石藏之介当即就在心里反省了自己，暗暗下定决心要固守他那一贯在危难关头(？)也依旧沉得住气的领导者风范。

“说回来，”白石藏之介低头看了看那一排用绳子串起来的小矮人模具，“带这串道具上台应该很麻烦吧，辛苦阿银了。”

“不必在意。”石田银紧闭双眼，神色沉肃而平静，“白石的牺牲比我更大。”

“这话倒是真的。”财前光跟着微不可察地点了一下头。

“……哈。小春，说起来你在衣服里面为什么要塞那种东西？”白石藏之介扭了扭肩膀，觉得胸口又开始闷堵起来。

“哎哟，我不会害藏琳的，放心上场就是啦！”

“塞什么？”一氏裕次好奇道。财前光转头看着金色小春，心头忽然莫名升起一股不详的预感。

“束胸啦，束胸。”金色小春笑得满面春风，拿着水杯的小石川健二郎一口水差点喷到自己的西装上，“金色你究竟是有多精于此道？”

“真希望演出快点开始，我已经快被这东西勒吐了。”白石藏之介抬手揉了揉发胀的太阳穴和眉心，岂料金色小春突然惊声尖叫起来，“啊啊啊啊啊啊部长你不要碰到头发我等一下要做公主发型的！”

小石川健二郎惊悚地看着他，“你说什么发型？”

“……把那管发胶拿开，小春。这方面我绝对不会妥协的。”

“什么嘛！这样的体验人生只有一次，藏琳难道就一点都不期待当一次真正的公主吗？！还有，这支唇膏也是为了你准备的哦！”

“你连这个都考虑到了吗金色？！”

“真是细腻得让人恶心的心思呢，前辈。”

“……你想的真周到。但是啊小春——”

“小春今天的任务就是把藏琳你打造成一个完美的白石姬！”

“不，不行。把那个蝴蝶结拿开。不，也不要换，就算不是粉红色的我也不会——”

“任性也要有个限度哦藏琳！裕次，帮我摁住他！”

“呃，亲爱的，这不太——”

“是我爱的男人关键时刻就要出手相助！还是说你已经对小春我情意淡薄了呢？！”

“我当初到底进了个什么部啊。”财前光低头看着地板上随着白石藏之介的挣扎而来回扫动的裙摆，面无表情地感叹。

（二）

“别憋着了。”白石藏之介翻了个还算优雅的白眼，“您想笑就笑出来吧。”

“抱歉，”渡边修忍笑忍得嘴都快抿成一条不规则曲线了，“这效果实在是很让我惊喜，部长。”

“您那表情看上去一点都不像是觉得抱歉啊。”

“别这么计较嘛。身为我们网球部的支柱，这点牺牲还是应该有的哟，白石。”

“我当初答应您当部长的时候，可没想到会有需要做这种牺牲的一天。”白石藏之介对他这幅为老不尊的姿态报以一个无奈多于责怪的眼神，“以前从来没有后悔过，现在倒是很想把这份重担还给您了，连带左手上这份家当一起。”

“这话多叫人伤心。”渡边修佯装心痛地叹了口气，“白雪姬有什么关系，当年你们平善部长上场表演的时候还穿过水手——”

“好了，这个话题就到这里吧。”白石藏之介急忙出声打断他，生怕从他嘴里再说出什么动摇他三观的字眼，“说回来，您看到小金了吗？那孩子似乎从刚才开始就看不到人影了。”

“怎么，”渡边修玩味地笑道，“怕被晚辈看到你这幅威严尽失的样子？”

“您别说风凉话，小金要是管不住了，第一个该头疼的就是您。”

“说的是呢。”渡边修配合着煞有介事地点了点头，“不是还有你的毒手嘛，立立威风还是可以的，白石。”

“就指望着用恐吓的手段管教整个网球部，您的思维也太不靠谱了吧。”

“不靠谱的难道不是这个吗？”渡边修贱兮兮地咧着嘴角，用下颚示意了一下白石藏之介这身在他十四年生涯中堪称空前绝后的装束，“演出的台词写得怎么样了，白石姬？容我提醒，一向优秀的你在幽默这方面可是毫无天赋呢。”

“好着呢，很快就让您见识见识我深厚的搞笑功底。”被质疑了专业水准的四天宝寺部长有些不高兴起来，这种小表情这样一看，倒是更像个公主了呢，渡边修暗想。“还有，拜托您别喊那种外号。”

“有什么关系嘛。白——”

“我先到后台去了，您休息吧。”嘴里的"白雪姬"还没说出口，白石藏之介干脆利落地转过了身，渡边修有些好笑地看着鹅黄色的裙摆随着对方的动作荡漾地绕开一个涟漪，“如果看见小金和千岁了，记得让他们赶快准备到观众席上坐好，演出很快就要开始了。”

“等一会金太郎要在台上报表演项目。”渡边修从转椅上直起半个身，口吻里有些惊讶起来，“哎，我没有告诉你吗？”

白石藏之介在阶梯上往下走的动作几乎一个踉跄。渡边修看着他半个身子僵在原地，好不容易才压下嘴边的笑意，“您真是——”白石藏之介几乎是咬牙切齿地转过头来瞪他。

“啊，抱歉，难得他这样热情地找我报名了嘛。”

“我好不容易在庭球部里瞒过他这件事……您就是故意的吧。”

“可以这么说吗？”渡边修笑得毫无负罪感，从靠椅上不紧不慢地站起身来，无视白石藏之介恨得牙齿都快咬碎的神情，从他身边走过时甚至还抬起手，用力拍了拍他蓬松的裙摆。

“好了，快去候场室吧，今天的演出你可是首场哟，小公主。”

（三）

“啊，这不是白石君吗？”

走到候场室门口的时候，忽然有人叫住了白石藏之介。他转头一看，大石秀一郎坐在候场室内朝他挥着手，脸上的笑容再亲和友善也没法掩饰住他眼底的一丝惊诧。坐在他身旁的是菊丸英二，正歪着身子靠在大石秀一郎的肩膀上，五指摆弄着自己宽大的和服，看到白石藏之介后笑得一脸无害地朝他挥挥手。

危机来了。白石藏之介的表情频道立即切换到友善热情的东道主式微笑。

“居然真的是白石诶，”菊丸英二朝门口探出一个脑袋来，“刚才在楼梯口看见你，我还以为认错人了呢。”

白石藏之介探头一看，很好，不止菊丸英二，连手冢国光和不二周助都在里面坐着。其中当属某位天才的笑容尤其耐人寻味。

“对了，听说青学的那位一年级超级新人也过来了，”他在不二周助意味深长的笑容和手冢国光平静中带着探究的目光下浑身不自在，清清嗓子找了个话题，“似乎还没看见他？”

“越前他刚才被远山君带走了。”手冢国光答道，“如果白石你想找他——”

“不用了，越前君和小金一直很投缘。现在说不定在球场一较高低呢。”开玩笑，要是被远山金太郎看到他这个样子，那四天网球部圣书往后管教后辈的威严还要不要了。

白石藏之介扫视一番在场的几位青学部员，大石秀一郎和菊丸英二穿着相当简朴的演出用和服，手冢国光和不二周助干脆披着青学校服就过来了。“不过看这情形，青学今天是轻装上阵呢。”

“还好，今天是第一次尝试这种表演题材，我和手冢还是费了不少心思的。”不二周助微笑道，又不着痕迹地上下打量了他一圈，“不过比起白石你，我们的确是轻装上阵没错。”

“谁叫我是部长呢。”白石藏之介表示已经释怀了，“总是要有点牺牲的。如果是手冢你应该稍微能理解吧。”

“啊。不过这方面的牺牲我倒是……”手冢国光不置可否。

"我们青学也就算了，难道夏日祭上穿女装是四天宝寺部长的传统吗？"不愧是不二周助，白石藏之介有些咬牙切齿地在心里记下一笔账，这善于抓人短处的能力真是不一般。

"说不定是吧。"他有些无力地回答，"我也不清楚……"

“真的吗？幸好我当时没去四天宝寺……”菊丸英二小声嘟囔。旁边大石秀一郎暗暗给了他一拐，转头对白石藏之介露出了尴尬而不失礼貌的笑容。

“演出很快就要开始了，还是把小不点叫回来比较好喔。”菊丸英二对此毫无察觉，伸手扯了扯大石秀一郎宽大的衣袖，后者拿出手提包里的手表看了一眼，站起身来。“也是，那就先失陪了，白石君。”

“千岁在这里吗？”手冢国光突然问。

“这个时间点，他应该刚从学校后山下来。”白石藏之介笑道，“急着找他切磋？”

“也不是。”手冢国光站起身，转头对一旁的不二周助低声说，“我去去就回。”

“嗯，”不二周助轻笑道，抬手替他熨了熨无意间翘起来的衣角，白石藏之介一瞬间觉得自己的眼睛又被闪得不轻，“抽到出场顺序之后我会发短信给你。”

“我知道了。那么。”手冢国光转过身，又对白石藏之介颔首示意，白石藏之介微笑着点了点头，侧过身给他们几人让位。菊丸英二挽着大石秀一郎的胳膊，和他打了个回见的手势，也快步跟了上去。

直到手冢国光和青学有说有笑的黄金组合纷杂的步履声彻底消失在走廊上，不二周助终于撇过头去，用手捂住嘴，爆发出一连串压抑不住的低笑声。

“我可告诉你，不二，五十步笑百步。”白石藏之介掀起一边眉毛，双手抱胸俯视着友人坐在椅子上笑得浑身发颤的背影，亏得不二周助还是个斯文人，如果换做切原赤也，此刻的笑声肯定要气贯长虹余音绕梁了。“你和手冢的节目如果输给我们四天宝寺了，到时候看你还能不能笑得这么开心。”

“抱歉，”不二周助好不容易压下笑声，转过头来看着他，脸上笑意却丝毫不减，“如果早知道四天宝寺会出这样一招，我会劝手冢提前投降的，这次的确是我们技不如人。”

“说得倒是谦虚，别以为我不知道你心里打的什么主意。如果我的表演照片真的流传出去了，绝对第一时间去青学找你算账。”

“这可怎么办呢？”青春学院网球部的天才摆出一副苦恼的神情，但是在白石藏之介看来完全可以解读为“你能奈我何”。他才不是一般人，虽然不如手冢国光对不二周助那样知根知底，也绝对不会被这个人看似纯良的面目轻易欺骗的。“我还答应了谦也君和千岁君，照片要传给他们一份呢。”

“我的队员我会好好管教的。”白石藏之介颇具威势地注视着他，只可惜这样的阵势对于不二周助从来都不受用，“演出的时候，把你的相机安安分分地收进包里，不二。”

“那怎么行呢。”不二周助愉悦地回应。

（四）

“那么，”忍足谦也问，“白马王子呢？”

“什么？”站在化妆镜前的白石藏之介疑惑地看过去。忍足谦也手插着衣袋靠在左侧的墙边，一脸理所当然的表情，“既然扮演的是白雪姬，那么总得有位王子不是吗。”

“不是已经有小矮人了吗？"白石藏之介弯腰蹲下身，把立在地上的道具依次摆正，忍足谦也走过去替他将容易踩到的裙摆拉到一边，"演出前也一直在追问我这个，谦也对王子的执念很深嘛。”

“那怎么能一样啊！而且吐槽都懒得吐槽你了，那么大的小矮人是要搞哪出啊！所以我说白石你根本就不懂历史，完全不懂。”

“世界史没合格过几次的人，真好意思说我啊。”

“和那个才没关系！”

“那么，难道浪速之星刚才的演出反响很好吗？在后台我可是半点笑声都听不见啊，真替你感到难过。”

“哼，那是他们不懂得搞笑的精妙之处在哪里！”

“好吧，你可是常识达人，哪还有人比你更懂呢。”白石藏之介笑着站起身来，拿起毛巾擦掉脸上扑了好几层的脂粉，动手解下左手缠着的绷带。

站在他身后的忍足谦也唰地僵直了身体。

“白，白石你干什么？ ”

“嗯？演出都结束了，这身裙子难道还要穿着不成？”白石藏之介疑惑道，完全没注意到对方的脸一下子涨得通红，像块市场上刚刚到货的猪肝。他继而腾出一只手，有点吃力地去够近后背上紧绷的裙链，白皙脊背上蝴蝶骨才若隐若现地露出四分之一，浪速之星早已经磕磕巴巴说不出半个字，眼下连头顶都开始冒起白烟了。

“啊正好，这裙子尺码有点小，谦也你能不能帮我——”

“我我我我我我还有事明天训练见！”

一阵疾风一样的音效从他背后刮起，等到白石藏之介反应过来，连人带鞋落荒而逃的忍足谦也已经嘭地一声关上了休息室的门。

“拉一下拉链……”白石藏之介愣怔怔地看着休息室地板上被忍足谦也激起的一排尘土。门后的扫帚啪嗒一声歪倒在地板上，白石藏之介眨了眨眼，又默默地叹了一口气。

“果然有时候我的作风还是……太开放了？”

TBC


End file.
